Matrix converters may be used in electric and/or hybrid vehicles to accommodate delivery of relatively high power over a relatively wide range of operating voltages, while at the same time achieving galvanic isolation, relatively high power factors, low harmonic distortion, relatively high power density and low cost. For example, bidirectional isolated matrix converters may be used to deliver energy from an alternating current (AC) energy source, such as the single-phase grid electricity common in most residential and commercial buildings, to charge a direct current (DC) energy storage element, such as a rechargeable battery, in a vehicle. Feedforward control schemes have been developed based on a loss-free resistor model that result in the current being drawn from the AC energy source for producing DC energy being substantially in phase with the voltage of the AC energy source (e.g., unity power factor). However, some of these unity power factor feedforward control schemes result in undesirably high harmonic distortion in the current drawn from the AC energy source.